Up All Night
by Mere-Bear-Maryy
Summary: Sequel of Jeanne's Return. Just as everything goes well an old friend of the team comes back and wants revenge. TIVA, McAbby and Jibbs.
1. Too Quiet

**Up All Night.**

**The Sequel of Jeanne's Return.**

_Dedicated to:_

_My Best Friends – Alice, Grace, Katie Watson, Katie Wilson, Leah, Sarah, Zarah, Lee Fairbairn, Nina and James. (For putting up with me.)_

_My grandparents – To whom, raised me and got me into NCIS._

_And the fan's of Jeanne's Return. _

* * *

**Chapter One – Too Quiet**

Anthony DiNozzo sat at his desk actually working away at what seemed a case report in front of him. His face was serious. Timothy McGee sat and watched him as he twisted his wedding ring round his finger. He looked confused at Tony as there was no reports, no dead marines. Nothing. It was a quiet day. Well.. _Too quiet_ or so Leroy Jethro Gibbs said that morning. McGee shook his head at turned round to his computer where there was a photo of Abby, his wife and his son James Lee McGee. He was now 4 months old and a handful at that. Abby and McGee had only been getting 3 hours of sleep or even 2 hours.

Suddenly Tony laughed. McGee and most of the workers around looked over at Tony who was still laughing at the screen in front. McGee shook his head again and returned to look busy if Gibbs came back into the squad room. It had seem quiet lately with Abby still on maternity leave. Ziva was at the doctors. Jenny and Gibbs had been away together almost every hour strangely. Even the deputy Director Lean Vance had been visiting more often than needed.

"Agent DiNozzo, McGee" Vance said as he stalked into the bullpen.

"Deputy Director." DiNozzo said, finally stopping laughing and stood up from his chair.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Away. Sure We can't help ya?"

"We'll you could but I need Gibbs and Director Sheppard" Vance said leaning against Ziva David's desk.

Tony and McGee watched him carefully. Something was up.

Only moments later Gibbs and Jenny came out of the elevator and into the bullpen arms linked together smiling at each other. They saw Vance and dropped each other's hands like hot plates.

"Vance, what are you doing here?" Asked Jenny

"I have news on a fugitive in the area." Vance said, still leaning on Ziva's desk.

"Take it up with the FBI." Gibbs said moving round to his desk.

"You still don't know who it is, Jethro." Vance slightly smirked at Gibbs, He moved from the desk to Jenny.

"It's an old friend of DiNozzo." Vance continued.

Tony laughed. "Who?"

Suddenly the elevator rang and out came Ziva she had the biggest smile on her face. She seemed to glow from the inside out.

"Tony!" She shouted as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's Charles Sterling. He broke out of jail last month."

And then as if by fate, the power had cut out and the building was filled with darkness.

* * *

_Yes, I am back after a break of writing! Did you miss me?_

_I know i had to have a little chiffy on the first chapter, but you know me, BIG BANG! _

_Review and you shall be given more._

_Maryy - xx_


	2. Cookies vs Muffins?

_A/N - I don't own. I do own a NCIS poster though. _

**Chapter Two –Cookies vs. Muffins?**

"What the hell is going on?" Gibbs shouted as the blue back up lights kicked in over the bullpen.

"McGee you better call Abby. Get an Agent over there just in case." Jenny pointed out

McGee nodded and pulled out his phone as Leon Vance walked over to the window and stared out of it. Tony and Ziva watched him. His arms still wrapped round Ziva tightly.

Gibbs watched Vance with suspicious eyes. His gut screaming at him.

* * *

"Hello, Abby McGee here."

"_Hey Abs."_

"Tim! Oh my gosh. What's going on!" Abby said as she curled up on the sofa turning down the television, She loved maternity leave. It was like a long overdue holiday to relax and enjoy the true nature of looking after a baby and watching reruns of stupid TV shows that would make you laugh and cry at the same time.

"_Here have a little problem here Honey."_

"What kind of problem? AWW. You guys miss me. That's cute. All you have to do is come home and bring the team. I'll make cookies! No. Wait. It's the lab isn't it! You miss my Abbyness at the lab! Don't worry I will be back soon. But seriously, come round I will totally make cookies!" Abby rambled

"_Abby, that's not it.."_

"You don't like Cookies any more?" Abby said confused

"_What, no Abby-"_

"Muffins! I'll do muffins! Everyone loves muffins!"

"_ABBY! No. It's not that either. Chip's back. We think he's after the team. I am sending over an Agent to look after you okay?"_

"CHIP! As in the weirdo with the moustache! Farmed Tony for murder Chip!?"

"_No. Chip from Starbucks. Of course Chip that attempted to frame Tony for murder. Gotta go. Gibbs. Love you."_

"Stay safe. Love you." Abby said and hung up the phone. She walked over to the draw and opened it. She brought out a gun. She carried it to Lil James room where he lay sleeping. She picked him up and carried him to the sofa placing him in a small basket. She turned up the TV a little and rested the gun next to her on the other side and waited for the Agent to come.

* * *

Ziva sat on her chair knife in her hand. Tony sat watching around her to make sure nothing would happen. McGee sat trying to fix the computer . Jenny and Gibbs sat watching Vance, who was walking up and down the bullpen.

Tony watched as what seemed like shadows appear be hide Ziva move. He sat up more and got Ziva's attention and nodded slightly. Gibbs also watched the shadow. Ziva moved her knife down by her side and didn't turn around.

Jenny kept watched on Vance, Who seemed to be smirking to himself secretly.

Tony moved his gun on to his lap and kept his hand on it as he continued to watch this shadow move even closer to Ziva. It was taking shape the shape of a person.

It was then, that Tony heard a gun clicking.

And it was not his.

* * *

_Yes, another chiffhanger, You know you love me though!!_

_Review 'cos i have had a hard week with personal stuff and writing. _

_Let me know if you like or hate or whatever. :D_

_Love Maryy - xx_

* * *


	3. Shocking Results

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the delay. School started this week. I'm so tired!

_Don't own, my Birthday's in April though =]_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three – Shocking Results

"I would drop all of the weapons now." The voice said

"Well, isn't it my old friend Chip. What do you want?" Tony said

Chip laughed at pressed the gun to Gibb's head.

"Leon, Get their weapons." Chip said completely ignoring Tony's comment.

Vance picked up a bag and held it out to everyone. They all dropped their guns and knifes in. However when it came to Ziva she placed her knife and gun in. Vance looked at her.

Ziva rolled her eyes and took out two knifes that were near her back, her ankle gun an pocket knife. Before giving a smirk to Vance. Tony silently laughed in his head knowing she did have one extra hidden knife on her at least somewhere that Chip and Vance didn't know.

Vance gave Chip the bag before pulling out his own gun and walked to the other side of the bullpen. Tony, Ziva, Jenny and McGee sat there watching Chip and the gun still on Gibbs.

"Well it'd great to see the whole gang here again, excluding Abby who is on maternity leave right?" Chip smirked

McGee stood up "You dare touch her-"

"What you'll hit me with your novel?" Chip smirked, "Sit down Tim. This won't take long. I promise, you'll be on your way to your wife and son as soon as you know it."

"And what is it that you want?" Ziva said

"Ziva didn't expect you here. How your father? "Chip said, everyone looked round to Chip. Ziva sat there completely shocked.

"Yes, I know he took a bullet for you. I was there. I saw everything. You wore a Purple cocktail dress and was slow dancing with Tony."

Ziva went pale. She felt sick. How could he possibly be there and no one noticed. She looked down at her desk, she tried to remember that night....

_

* * *

_

Start flashback

_Ziva and Tony were slow dancing on the floor. Gibbs and Jenny sat at the bar. Eli and the two Mossad officers where acting casual by walking throughout the crowds. Tony watched them; Ziva could tell Tony was worried._

"_Promise me you'll be okay?" Tony whispered in her ear_

"_I always am" She smiled at him before kissing him softly._

"_Who's the other Mossad agents?" Tony asked._

"_My cousins, Eyal and Sarah Danker."_

"_Mossad is one big happy family." He joked._

"_Target spotted." Abby said through their earpieces. She, Palmer and Ducky watched from MTAC._

"_Confirmed target, It's Kort." Jenny said._

_Tony held Ziva closer as he watched Kort move faster towards them._

_Kort then pulled out a gun and fired straight at Ziva and Tony. Another shot went off, and Kort dropped down dead on the ballroom floor._

_Ziva looked for her father and saw him lying on the floor covered in blood._

"_PAPA!" She screamed_

_End Flashback._

* * *

She took in a shaken breath. Tony watched her remember that night. He looked over to Chip.

"What do you want Chip? Seriously?"

"You took my job from me. So, I will take the two people in the two people you love from you." Chip smirked as Vance shoved a gun onto Ziva's head. Chip moved towards her and put his gun near her stomach.

"Congratulations Tony. You're a father."

* * *

_Heh, Yes. Ziva is carrying Tony's child._

_Yes I am mean on Chip attempting to kill her._

_Yes I know it's another of my famous chiffhangers._

_YES, review or no more..._

_Love Maryy - xx_


	4. Use Me?

_Don't own, but I did have a dream last night where I did, and It was great. _

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four – Use Me?

"_Congratulations Tony. You're a father."_

Ziva looked up at Chip then Vance, then finally Tony. Tony sat there in complete shock. Could she possibly be pregnant? How did this happen? When did this happen?

"I guess your plans working Officer David." Chip said

Ziva looked up at Chip confused "What plan?"

"The one you and Ari had planned. You getting a nice cosy green card and getting pregnant from an American. After you both killed Agent Todd." Vance explained

Ziva looked between Chip and Vance "What are you talking about!"

Chip moved towards Tony pressing the gun to his head. He leaned over and whispered in his ear

"How does it feel to be used Tony by someone you thought loved you. How did you think this would end Tony? A big happy family? Maybe a pet dog?" Chip laughed

"You cannot be serious. You really think I am sad enough to do something like that!" Ziva shouted

"Don't listen to her Tony. She used you. She's been playing you all this time. Do you know who Ari was to her?" Chip smirked to Tony

Ziva threw a panic look to Gibbs and Jenny. They were the only ones who knew the truth of the whole Ari situation. They looked back at her with confidence.

Tony looked down to his desk. Was Chip right about the whole thing? Had Ziva used him?

"He was her brother. And Gibbs killed him, she got the job here to kill Gibbs and the team."

When Tony heard those words he looked into Ziva's eyes they were filled with tears , painful tears. It was then that Gibbs, Jenny, McGee and Ziva noticed the anger in Tony's face. He believed Chip about everything.

"It's not true Tony . He's lying" Gibbs said

"Tony come on he's trying to turn you from Ziva!" McGee said

Chip and Vance smirked to each other. Vance pulled Ziva up of the chair and dragged her away from the bullpen and up to the director's office. Ziva tried to get away but couldn't.

"Let go! Tony! Let me go!" She shouted before the door slammed shut. Vance locked it and walked downstairs to the bullpen. Chip and Vance stood side by side at Ziva's now empty desk.

"Now. Let's have some fun. All of you in the elevator now. "Chip said

"No. I am not leaving Ziva by her own!" Jenny said

"Well, I am sure that can be arranged." Vance said

"Jenny." Gibbs said grabbing her arm

"Jethro I am not leaving Ziva. I trust her." Jenny said turning round to face Jethro.

"I was going to say be careful and look after her." Gibbs said before kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you Jen."

"I love you Jethro." Jenny smiled.

"How cute. Sorry to interrupt the moment but the director wants her office!" Vance said before pulling Jenny up and away. Chip led Tony, McGee and Gibbs to the elevator while Vance was with Jenny he went to unlock the door when Jenny turned round.

"Why are you doing this?"

Vance looked at Jenny. She could see something in his eyes. Something that had never been there before.

"He was Kayla doesn't he?" Jenny whispered

Vance nodded before shoving her in the room and locking the door.

* * *

Ziva sat curled up on the sofa in the office tears sprinting down her face. She heard a door lock. She didn't move. She kept one eye on the door and was surprises to see Jenny. Jenny ran towards Ziva and hugged her.

"He believes him and not me!" Ziva said before bursting into tears again.

"Don't worry. Gibbs will head-slap him so hard he'll beg to kill him with a paperclip for not trusting you about Ari." Jenny said sitting on the sofa next to Ziva.

Ziva laughed a little.

Jenny smiled too, "So how along are you?" pointing at the little baby inside of Ziva.

"About 3 weeks" Ziva nodded slightly.

"Tony's birthday?" Jenny smirked

Ziva grinned, "Yes. That was the night. Some Birthday present, yes?"

Jenny giggled like a little girl and Ziva joined in.

"How did Chip know you were pregnant?" Jenny asked

"I told the doctor to fax you the information. I guess they faxed Vance who told Chip." Ziva looked down to the ground.

"Tony will get over this okay and if he doesn't I will let you kill him and Abby can remove the forensic evidence and Gibbs will be okay with the whole thing." Jenny said to make Ziva smile again

"If he does not want me after this is over, I will be fine. I can raise a child by myself."

Jenny took Ziva's hand in her motherly like and said "You're not alone Ziva."

* * *

McGee and Gibbs stood in front of Tony who sat on the table staring into space. The three were alone, Gibbs walked right up to Tony and head slapped him so hard he fell off the table. Tony glared at his boss and sat up but on the table.

"DiNozzo, don't even think about it!" Gibbs shouted at his field agent, who looked into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Did you know?" He asked, his eyes showed pain and angry mixed together in his greenish eyes.

"Yes, Ari was her brother as you all know. No, Jenny employed Ziva for experience not revenge but there is one thing Ziva, Jenny and I shared and us alone." Gibbs placed his hands on the table "I did not kill Ari. Ziva did."

"What!" McGee said in a whisper.

"Keep it down McGee. I took the blame so Ziva would be safe from Mossad and Hamas." Gibbs confessed

"She- Ari- Killed- Brother-"Tony stuttered out

"This stays with us. No one else or I kick you both so hard you will not be able to have any more children, ya hear me?" Gibbs said looking at Tony

Both agents nodded.

"Her father doesn't know?" Tony said looking at Gibbs, his eyes now back to normal.

"No and it needs to stay that way to protect Ziver." Gibbs stated

Tony nodded sat silent for a minute then stated

"Since when did you call my girlfriend 'Ziver?!"

"That's not the point, We need a plan to get us out of here now."

* * *

_Heh, I thought i would be nice and not have a cliffhanger this time....._

_Although will Tony re-think about Ziva and their baby?_

_Anyways I have like 3 parties over the weekend so don't expect an update then._

_Anyways Review. :P_

_Love Maryy - xx_


	5. Breakeven

_Sorry, I've been revising for my Prelims and tonight I get to have a break and go to an "ITALIAN EVENING!" _

_Don't Own, ya know that!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - Breakeven**

"Hey, Vancie!" Tony shouted with his famous DiNozzo grin.

"What!" Vance said as he walked up to Tony, Gibbs and Tim on the table.

"I need to go to the little boys room." Tony smiled

"Oh hell no." Vance exclaimed

"Please. I had like 6 cups of coffee." Tony said, then he leaned forward towards Vance and whispered "I'm trying to beat Gibbs at Coffee drinking, I think I'm wining!"

Gibbs bit his lip to not smirk at Tony making an ass of himself, and made a mental note to head slap him later.

Vance rolled his eyes "Come on then DiNozzo, and not funny business."

Tony jumped off the table and headed to the elevator where he sent a knowing smile to McGee and Gibbs.

* * *

Vance pulled open the door and walked in, Tony behind him, Tony then push Vance grabbing the back of his head and slamming it onto the wall. Tony pulled his head back, Vance now had blood coming from the side of his head and nose.

"I love bathrooms, lots of hard places to knock you head on, Leon."

"You won't get out of here." Vance said spitting out blood that came down from his head.

"Watch me" Tony said before slamming his head own again, knocking Vance out. Tony then took of Vance's tie and tied his hands together tightly and used his own to tie his feet.

Tony stood up and checked himself in the mirror where he noticed a small amount of blood on his new white shirt.

"Damn." He said before stepping back into the elevator.

_

* * *

_

Ding

The elevator doors opened and Tony stood leaning against the back of the elevator arms crossed as Gibbs and McGee walked in.

"Took your time DiNozzo" Gibbs smiled handing him back his gun, which McGee and Gibbs found in the storage unit.

"Well, when a guy's gotta go, boss." Taking his gun and checking for bullets.

All three loaded their weapons and headed for Jenny's office.

Jenny sat in her desk chair as Tony, Gibbs and McGee came charging though the door. They lowered their weapons. Ziva was gone. Tony could feel his heart drop into his stomach. Jenny's eye were bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks showed tear marks.

"She's gone. He took her half an hour ago."

* * *

_Yes, I know i suck right now. Sorry again, Review? _

_I'll give you a Cookie.. and a photo of Tony or Ziva, or Both?.. I can't afford the real thing.._

_Guess what i found out, My best friend Lee his surname is James. PML. Which means i should have named baby McGee Lee James instead of James Lee.. _

_Bugger._


	6. Finding Her

_Heh, Yo._

_Don't Own anything exect my Laptop, hot chocolate, decent itunes music and my trusty side-kick = Coco my cat.(She sits right next to me on my bed when I write and read fanfiction)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six – Finding Her

_Previously on Up All Night:_

_Jenny sat in her des_

* * *

k chair as Tony, Gibbs and McGee came charging though the door. They lowered their weapons. Ziva was gone. Tony could feel his heart drop into his stomach. Jenny's eye were bloodshot and puffy. Her cheeks showed tear marks.

"_She's gone. He took her half an hour ago."_

"Damn it." Said Gibbs

"No, We have to find her." Tony said before typing onto Jenny's computer. "McGee. Trace. Now."

McGee ran the trace of her car; by any chance Ziva and Chip would have taken that was small. By what seemed to be luck was found as they stuck gold when they found Ziva's car was parked not at the NCIS car park but at Great Falls, Reston , West of Washington.

"McGee what's at Great Falls?" Asked Jenny

"Fantastic views, foot path trails and the steepest fall line rapids of any eastern river." McGee answered.

Tony and Gibbs looked at each other and ran out of the door and headed to the charger. They took the stairs rather than the elevator. Gibbs drove speeding through the traffic and red lights. He was not taking any changes. He then noticed a car was following them. He exhaled his breathe when it saw it was Jenny's car speed also.

They reached the park in record time. The split up and searched for Ziva's car or Chip. Hoping they would still be there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chip sat in a dark car driving on the highway, he looked behind him and smiled an evil grin. He got what he wanted.

* * *

Tony walked with his gun and flashlight up looking for Ziva's car, he slowly moved down the hill to a large oak tree, where there sat a small red mini. He felt his heart race as he quietly moved towards it.

He peaked over the window in the front seat, nothing. He then moved to the back where he saw Ziva curled up fast asleep with a blanket over her and what looked like a jacket under her head for a pillow. He put his gun away and opened the door and sat on the floor of the mini.

He then pushed Ziva's hair back which made her smile lightly in her sleep.

"Ziva" He spoke lightly.

This made Ziva open her eyes slightly and blinked to get used to the light. He kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank God you're okay. He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"No," She whispered "Can I go home now?"

"And the baby?" He asked

She smiled as he put a hand over her stomach. "Baby is fine."

"Good. What did he do anyway?"

"He took me here, Parked the car, by the way, he is slower than Palmer. He then told me to get in the back. He then opened the boot, pulled out the blanket and your jacket and told me to go to sleep. He then did something in the boot and said goodbye."

Tony was surprised. He then left Ziva and walked round to the boot. He opened it to reveal a set of car keys and a map. He closed the boot and walked back round to Ziva who was now sitting up and had the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He sat next to her; she in return curled up into him. They sat in silence until Gibbs, Jenny and McGee came to find them.

* * *

_Seriously, lacking reviews for last chapter, which was a long one, so i did a small chapter this time since i got hardly any reviews._

_But hey, thanks to that I am going to Kill a major character, so thanks dudes._

_Who - I shall not tell._

_Why - Cos i am evil._

_and updates might be faster as i have a long weekend this week and plus there's more snow to come, and my granny says "We're snowed in already." Heh._

_Love Maryy_

_xx_


	7. Fear

_Hey, Sorry, It's been a very busy week and i am just off to my friends party : so enjoy. _**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven – Fear**

"Ziva!" Jenny shouted as she wrapped her arms around Ziva, which she responded too.

"Are you okay?" McGee said

Ziva nodded still hugging Jenny. Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and Tony shifted his head to the boot. Gibbs walked round with Tony. He opened the boot and looked at the map.

"He wants you to go to George Washington Memorial Cemetery." Gibbs said

"Yep. He's taking a risk, US Naval Weapon centre is near it." Tony said

Gibbs took the map and keys out of the boot and moved over to Jenny, McGee and Ziva.

"Jenny, Get Ziva home, Stay with her. McGee, be with Abby and James."

"Yes Boss" McGee said moving back to the car. He needed to see Abby and his son. He wanted to hold his son and wife to know they were safe.

Jenny took Ziva to the car. Ziva moved from Jenny and ran back to Tony and kissed him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck. His holding her waist.

"I love you. " She spoke quietly.

"I love you, both." Tony spoke back in the same loving tone. Her eyes sparkled as she walked backwards to Jenny. They both climbed in and the car drove off into the night back o the safety of home.

Gibbs placed a hand on Tony's shoulder as the car drove off.

"Your finally growing up Tony."

"Thanks Boss." Tony smiled

Gibbs climbed into the shotgun position and Tony in the driver's seat of Ziva's mini.

* * *

McGee stepped through the door of his home. Abby ran up to him and kissed him so much he went flying into the back of the door. The kiss went on and on until he felt tears escaping Abby's eyes and collided onto his cheek. They pulled apart to stare into each other eyes.

"I thought you would die and I would have to raise little James myself. Are you okay? Tony? Ziva? Gibbs? Jenny?"

"Everyone fine. Tony and Gibbs have done to arrest Chip. Ziva's gone home with Jenny after being taken from the headquarters, and she's pregnant with Tony child."

"WHAT! SHE'S GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE BABY!" Abby half shouted, half whispered.

"Yeah. Where is James?"

"His room, sleeping."

McGee moved to his son's room where he was fully sleeping away. McGee leaned over and kissed him on the head, before moving to his room where he curled up with Abby and fell asleep.

* * *

_There was another paragraph but it didn't feel right so i left it out. And yes, the Chapter Title is named after Pauley's song "Fear" _

_Review. ;) (and i will give you a very big hug. Like Abby's)_

_PS. I got the NCIS soundtrack, anyone think it's simply perfect?_

_and my NCIS hoodie/zippy came. YAY! _


	8. Time of Dying

_AN: I suck. I know. But at least i didn't write another chapter. Mind you, i don't think anyone is reading this but hey. I am gonna write a couple more chapters today so is ANYONE is reading this, i will update again today. Sorry again. Writers Block sucks. Home alone doesn't though. ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight -Time of Dying**

The street lights poured onto the dark street. Tony looked at his watch. Quarter to twelve. He felt he could sleep for a thousand year, to go to bed and wrapped Ziva in his arms and fall asleep. Everything would be fine. But it wouldn't not until Chip was in jail, or better let dead. His eyes turned lighter and began to get heavy. It had been a really long day. Ziva went missing after Chip and Vance stormed into NCIS taking over the whole place and then one of the many things he was scared of now, becoming a father.

One thing continued through his brain, _What if I screw up?_

No.

He wouldn't. He promised his mother and himself that he would not turn into his father. No way in hell.

Then the car stopped. Gibbs pulled out his gun. Tony did the same. They got out the car and slowly began to walk into the up to the George Washington Memorial Cemetery.

* * *

Ziva lay curled up in her bed at home he hand on her sig with was safely under her pillow. The only light was from the hallway in which Jenny was in the living room. Ziva got up and walked over to the window. She sat in the edge looking out over Washington. The only noise to keep her company was the cars outside and Jenny watching re-runs of some stupid reality TV show. She sighed and silently prayed that Tony and Gibbs would come back safely.

* * *

One shadowed person began to move as they watched two people step out of the car. They smirked before walking round the back of a second gun pulling out a gun.

* * *

Gibbs and Tony moved swiftly their guns loaded and ready. They soon spotted a car. Then they heard a gun fired. They fired back. Soon it became a gun fight that would soon end in death.

* * *

_Heh, To remind you. One person, but i am now thinking three characters will die. ;)_

_Btw, Chapter title is a song by Three Days Grace. Someone made a Tony youtube vid of this song it rocks. ;)_

_Reviews are love, But i highly doubt i will get any.._

_Love Maryy_

_xx_

_On Next Chapter:_

_- "AGENT DOWN, AGENT DOWN!" _

_- Ziva: "What if i am not ready for this baby!?"_

_- Jenny: "NO. He can't die. Not YET!"_


	9. Never Too Late

_As promised. i am writing the next one now. might be up later today or tomorrow if i can finnish some homework too. :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine – Never Too Late**

The gun fight stopped as two bodies hit the ground.

Chip lay in a pool of his own blood. His gun next to him.

His eyes still open and filled with hate.

And a scene of one agent running to the other screaming into the phone

"AGENT DOWN, AGENT DOWN!"

* * *

Ziva woke only minutes later. She looked round the room. She fell asleep by the window. She ran out of the room only to fall against the wall opposite and slide down holding her side. Jenny ran towards her.

"Ziva? Are you okay?" She said sitting down next to Ziva.

Ziva nodded. Jenny helped her up and they both sat at the kitchen table and Jenny began to make tea. Ziva bit her bottom lip and began to pick at her fingernails.

"Jenny?" She spoke weakly

Jenny turned round "Yes?"

Ziva opened then closed her mouth.

"You are having second thoughts about the baby aren't you Ziva?"

Ziva looked away as she nodded

Jenny poured the hot tea into two cups and sat down as she began to put in some sugar into the hot cup.

"There is nothing to worry about, Tony is here and Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky, Me and even Palmer. I am sure he would be happy to babysit." Jenny smiled.

Ziva looked into the tea. "I know, But what if I am not ready for this baby?"

"Impossible. You helped around your house in Israel at a young age, cooked and got Tali ready for School. Ari helped you with things around the house. Your mother was always there to do them and yet you did it. You're ready. Trust me. Many people don't get this chance or lose it. Keep it. This is your finest memory to have, you get to have this baby and raise it with someone you're madly in love with. What could possibly be better than that?"

Ziva smiled through watery eyes. "Thanks Jenny."

"Just do me a favour and don't call the poor baby Jethro. Get a really strong name for this cute little one."

Ziva laughed. "Okay."

Jenny then heard her phone. She stood walked to the window and answered it.

* * *

"Pulse is dropping fast." One doctor said to the other.

"Step on it. He's not dying on my watch!" The second shouted.

* * *

Tony sat in the waiting room. He held his phone in his hand. He heard running from the halls, machines beeping which began to give him a headache and whispers from the doctors and nurses.

Abby, McGee, Ducky, Ziva and Jenny then collided through the doors and rushed to Tony. Ziva stepped forward and ran into Tony's waiting arms. She buried herself into him.

"What happened dear boy?" Ducky asked

Tony still held onto Ziva. He wouldn't let her go. "Chip shot at us, we returned fire. Gibbs went down first, then Chip. The ambulance came took all three of us here."

"Is Chip dead?" McGee asked

Tony nodded before kissing Ziva's head softly.

Jenny looked away. She could almost feel the tears wanting and needing to fall from her face. She closed her eyes briefly and she could see an image of Gibbs lying dead on the ground. Blood all around. She sat down next to Ducky.

McGee and Abby sat together next to Tony and Ziva. And they began to wait.

After what felt like three hours the doctor came out. Jenny was the first to stand up and move towards him. The others followed and gathered round.

"Family for Agent Gibbs?" He said

Jenny nodded in return. She was almost scared to speak. Her mind began to scream

_"NO. He can't die. Not YET!"_

"He has lost a lot of blood. But He will be fine. Your agent will be resting for a week or two to gain his strength back, but after that he will be right as rain," He smiled."If you follow me I will take you to him. He's still sleeping but it's good to have people around him. "

Jenny smiled. He was going to be okay.

* * *

_The little Jenny/Ziva motherly moment is based on my auntie and granny talk they had when she first found out about her baby. :D_

_I have no knowledge of Doctors etc so if i got anything wrong please tell me. _

_Review and i will give you a cyber-hug. :P_

_Love Maryy_

_xx_

_ps. That's one character dead - Chip._

_Now for two more. and I know exactly who they will be. Mwhahahaa.._


	10. It's Time Jen

_I know. i suck. I've been busy with exams, studying, family being a pain and too many parties. :|_

_I don't own NCIS or it's wonderful characters i just borrowed their names and they have been returned. :D_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten –It's Time Jen**

"You gave me a scare Jethro. Don't do that again." Jenny whispered as Gibbs peacefully slept on the hospital bed. Jenny held his hand as the tears fell from her face. She played with the locket with her other hand. Her thumb went over the words:

'_I love you Jenny'_

Jenny turned her head to see McGee and Abby curled up on another bed in the corner. They both were asleep. She smiled then looked at Tony who had Ziva on his lap and his hand over her stomach. She looked again at Gibbs and smiled before putting her head down to fall asleep into a world where everything was blissful and nothing would happen.

* * *

Tony woke up first. He gently placed Ziva on the chair and put his coat over her. He walked over to Gibbs, who opened his eyes. Tony smirked.

"Morning Boss."

Gibbs nodded his head and looked around the room. Everyone was sleeping peacefully.

"Chip dead?" he asked, his throat sore and voice was broken.

"Yes. Dead like Romey in The Client." Tony smiled.

Gibbs looked at him as he had seen the Loch Ness monster and his grandmother playing cards together.

"Come on! The Client! Tommy Lee Jones and Susan Sarandon. 1994. What a movie. This young kid, Mark Sway and his brother go play in the woods and smoke and they see this fat lawyer guy aka Romey, who has a client who works for the Mafia we knows too much she he commits suicide and the boy witness it and has to testify against "the Blade" or Mafia guy. You should watch it boss. Great movie." Tony explained

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. Tony could be an idiot sometimes.

"Sorry Boss. Should I wake everyone up?"

"No. Let them sleep." Gibbs said closing his eyes once more

"Righto Boss. Going for coffee." Tony said before heading to the door and shutting it be hide him.

Gibbs opened his eyes as the door closed. Tony seemed nervous. Gibbs could see it in his eyes. He wondered what he was up too. Before he could think of it much more Jenny opened her eyes and looks at Gibbs.

"Hey you're awake" Jenny said still tired. She rubbed her eyes and then smiled softly.

"I think it's time Jen. He's ready. Their all ready. We should do it before they suspect anything." Gibbs said looking and McGee, Abby and Ziva.

"I think so too Jethro." She smiled

Jethro and Jenny locked eyes it seemed as if years went by. They communicated between their eyes together as one person.

Gibbs broke eye contact before getting out of bed gently. Jenny passed him some clothes before he headed to the bathroom.

* * *

Tony walked back into the room two hours later, he saw the bed was empty with Jenny and Gibbs missing. McGee, Abby and Ziva still sound asleep. He then saw a letter on the pillow addressed to the team. He walked over and picked it up and began to open it..

* * *

_Oh La La._

_What is going on with Jenny and Gibbs? _

_Hmm....._

_review please, even though you all probs hate me._

_Love Mary_

_xx_


	11. One of Those Nights

_A/N: I don't own. But a girl can dream right?_

_Chapter named after : One of Those Nights is a song by another of my fave Bands The Cab. Check it out. Let me know what you think ;)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eleven-One of Those Nights

Abby took one look at the letter and burst into tears. Tony and McGee re-read the letter over and over again.

"It's okay Abby." Ziva said

Abby slowly wiped away the cold tears. Her black eyeliner had disappeared from her eyes to down her cheeks and over her jaw. Ziva hugged her best friend to calm her down and looked towards Tony and McGee.

"Looks like we need a new Probie, Tim" Tony said

McGee nodded and handed the letter to Tony.

The door opened and all four friends hoped it was Jenny and Gibbs but it was Ducky with James McGee. Abby cradled James in her arms.

"Where is Jethro?" Ducky said confused

Tony passed him the letter and when to sit on the bed. Ducky took a moment to read the letter. He looked up to Tony, his face shocked.

"What if we went after them?" Abby smiled

Tony looked to Abby and then looked to the ground.

"Abby the letter said not to look for them." Ziva softly said to her.

"McGee, go home with Abby and James. Ducky we'll see you tomorrow, it's been a long couple of days." Tony said still looking at the ground.

"Right, Yeah. Come on Abs." McGee said.

McGee, Abby, Little James and Ducky left Ziva and Tony in the room. Ziva walked over to Tony and hugged him gently.

"It's my father all over again Zee" he said so quietly in felt like he mouthed the words.

Ziva said nothing but kissed his cheek.

* * *

A deep blue car pulled up on to the motorway. The roads were quiet except only a few Lorries who were heading to different directions spreading food and supplies to cities and towns.

Jenny turned off the radio and turned to Gibbs who was quiet.

"They will forgive us Jethro." She said

"No. Tony won't I did the same as Tony's father did to him when he was younger." He replied and stared onto the road.

"It was the only way Jethro and you're not his father."

"I'm as good as Jen." Gibbs said looking at her.

"We'll come back Jethro, when the time is right." Jenny smiled and placed her hand over his which was on the gear stick.

Gibbs smiled as he saw her engagement ring on her left hand.

"Go to sleep Jen, it's gonna be a long ride."

Jenny smiled and closed her eyes, while Gibbs carried on driving throughout the night.

* * *

Tony watched as Ziva breathed in and out. He quietly got out of bed and crept over to the window and sighed as he watching over Washington. The city lights beamed into the night and the city night-life began to blossom as music and people was heard in every direction. He smiled a little as he looked up to the stars.

"They will be fine Tony." Ziva said from the bed.

Tony turned round and smirked. He sat on the edge of the bed. Ziva lay on the back staring at him.

"I thought of a name if the baby is a boy and girl." He said

Ziva smiled and nodded for him to continue,

"Isabella DiNozzo for a girl or Matthew DiNozzo for a boy." He smiled

"DiNozzo eh?" She said

"Yeah. Marry me Sweetcheeks."

* * *

_Girl or Boy DiNozzo?_

_Well I hinted what gender of the baby will be in Jeanne's Return if you want to re-read and find out or you can wait. :)_

_Review please._

_Love Mary_

_x_

* * *


	12. 6 Years Later

_A/N : I know i suck. Don't own. Sorry for late update._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve – 6 Years Later**

_6 Years Later:_

Tony DiNozzo stood in the cold elevator, sun glassed on and in his favourite dark designer suit. Today felt like a good day. The elevator binged and opened. He smiled as he saw a young boy run past followed by another boy. He came out to find the two boy he knew well smiling at him.

James McGee had grown up pretty fast. He had still his mothers dark hair and eyes, he took his personality from his father. He was a small McGee and clever boy who loved computers.

Then he looked at his son. Matthew DiNozzo. He was the spitting image of his father, hair, face and eyes. He was a mini ninja like his mother.

Ziva. His wife and mother of his 2 children – sorry 3. Yes Ziva was pregnant again. He could not believe it when he got told only a few days before.

Abby walked in with a small 3 year old boy on her hip. He too like his brother had his mother's eyes and hair yet he adored music. Abby smiled at Tony when she saw him.

"Tony!" she said while handing little Carl to her husband.

"Morning Abs." He said putting his bag down at his desk. He had been team leader since Jenny and Gibbs disappearance and he been doing a hell of a job at it.

Tony felt a tug at his leg, he turned around to see her daughter. 4 year old Isabella DiNozzo. She had her mother's hair and father's eyes. He laughed and picked her up. He looked to see Matthew and James running around playing what looked like Cops and Robbers. He was slightly amazed that his son who acted like a mini jock was best friends with a mini geek. Isabella cuddled into her dad and he sat on his seat. Abby and McGee were in deep conversation over what to have for tonight's dinner.

Ziva came in only seconds later. She had her hand over her 2 month stomach and smiled as James and Matthew ran over to her. She kissed them both on the head and they ran off to continue playing. She then sat on the edge of Tony's desk looking at both her husband and daughter. She smiled lightly.

"You okay?" Tony asked

"Fine, She looks tired," She said looking at Isabella. "You weren't watching Disney movies again last night where you Tony?"

Tony laughed nervously

"Well.. ya know.. Disney movies are the best for children they learn moral values from it.." He tried to explain

Ziva shook her head lightly and smirked as Abby and McGee walked over.

"So, bets are on Ziva. Boy or Girl?" Abby asked while not hold her excitement back.

"McGee laughed as he watched his wife.

"Come on Abs. It's a boy I know it."

"That is what you said about Isabella." Ziva said

"50/50 chance DiNozzo what are you saying?" McGee said still holding Carl.

Matthew and James walked over to the family.

"Mummy can I have another sister please?" Matthew asked with puppy eyes.

All of them laughed together while James and Matthew looked confused.

"Hey Buddy, you don't want a brother to play football with?" Tony asked his son trying to make her want a brother.

"Tony stop trying to change his mind," Ziva began "If you must know we are having another boy."

"I knew it. Can't beat DiNozzo genes." Tony smiled while opening his e-mails. Ziva took a sleeping Isabella from him and took her to his seat.

Tony looked over his family and then at McGee, Abby, Carl and James. He knew Gibbs and Jenny were somewhere near, they would come when they were ready. But they were fine. They missed them, but everything didn't fall apart like they thought it would. He smiled and returned back to reality as a new day dawned over the city and there was crime that had to be solved.

* * *

_A/N : Leaving it there. No more to come from this fic. _

_Sorry again for it being later but i've been busy with Exams, Family Matters, Driving, Studying. Really busy busy. _

_I am planning a couple of one -shots later on..._

_I don't like this_ _fic as much as i should so i might delete it.. anyways..._

_Love Mary._

_x_


End file.
